


Gefüllte Gans

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2015, Friendship, Gen, Snow, Weihnachtseinkäufe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Ich befürchte, dass ich gleich mal kurz irgendwo rechts ran fahren muss.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Och Mensch, Boerne. Muss das sein? Ich will endlich nach Hause.“</i>
</p><p>Das 23. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html#t77363">Tatort und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefüllte Gans

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Schneefall/Schneesturm
> 
>  Ich wünsche allen wunderschöne Weihnachtstage! :)

Thiel stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. In der Stadt war es überfüllt, überall liefen Leute hektisch umher und obwohl er es nicht wollte, ließ er sich von der Hektik anstecken.  
Warum tätigte er seine Weihnachtseinkäufe auch bloß schon wieder auf den letzten Drücker, einen Tag vor Heiligabend? Jedes Jahr nahm er sich vor, das früher zu erledigen und jedes Jahr schaffte er es dann letztendlich doch nicht. Wenigstens die Weihnachtsgans befand sich bereits seit Tagen daheim in seinem Tiefkühlfach und wartete auf ihren Einsatz morgen Abend. Die nächsten beiden Tage würde Herbert mit seiner aktuellen Lebensabschnittsgefährtin Rita zu Besuch kommen.

„Schauen Sie Thiel, das ist der Laden mit den besten Maronen.“  
Boerne hatte sich großzügiger Weise dazu bereit erklärt, ihn zu begleiten. Man könnte auch sagen, dass er sich aufgedrängt hatte. Na ja, etwas dankbar war er ihm ja schon, so musste er die Einkäufe wenigstens nicht per Fahrrad heim transportieren.  


„So 'ne Kacke“, fluchte Thiel, als ihm eine Tüte aus der Hand fiel und einige der gerade gekauften Maronen heraus kugelten. Ehe er sich bücken konnte, hatte Boerne sie aber schon wieder eingesammelt und trug die Tüte dann sogar für den Rest des Einkaufes. Thiel wunderte sich, so kannte er den Professor ja gar nicht. Vielleicht war er ja durch die Weihnachtstage irgendwie besonders hilfsbereit gestimmt. Boerne war den ganzen Tag auch schon ungewöhnlich still und sprach nur das Nötigste. Thiel sollte es aber recht sein, auf den üblichen Redeschwall hatte er sowieso keine Lust. 

Thiel schaute auf seinen Einkaufszettel, zum Glück fehlte jetzt nur noch eine einzige Sache. Sein Vater hatte ihm den Namen eines komischen Gewürzes aufgeschrieben, das solle er unbedingt besorgen, Rita schwörte darauf. In drei Läden musste er sich durchfragen, bis er einen fand, der dieses blöde Gewürz führte. 

Endlich hatte er alles! Nachdem die Einkäufe im Kofferraum verstaut waren, ließ er sich erleichtert und erschöpft neben Boerne auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Kaum waren sie zwei Minuten gefahren, fing es an zu schneien. Auch das noch. Er hatte zwar in den Nachrichten gesehen, dass es abends schneien sollte, aber er hatte fest damit gerechnet, bis dahin längst wieder daheim zu sein. Stattdessen hockte er nun also neben Boerne im Auto und konnte beobachten, wie sich dicke Flocken immer schneller und schneller ihren Weg zur Erde bahnten.

 

Bald kamen sie nur noch im Schneckentempo voran, der Schneefall wurde zusehends stärker, die Sicht immer schlechter.  
„Ich befürchte, dass ich gleich mal kurz irgendwo rechts ran fahren muss.“  
„Och Mensch, Boerne. Muss das sein? Ich will endlich nach Hause.“  
„Beschweren Sie sich beim Wettergott, nicht bei mir.“  
Thiel schnaubte genervt.

Wenige Minuten später bog Boerne ab auf einen Parkplatz. Thiel seufzte innerlich, beschwerte sich aber nicht mehr. Boerne konnte ja auch nichts für das schlechte Wetter.  
Boerne schaltete den Motor ab und schaute aus dem Fenster. Thiel folgte seinem Blick und sah ebenfalls dem Schneetreiben zu. Es würde vermutlich eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder weiter fahren konnten. 

Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sagte. Langsam wurde Thiel Boernes heutige Schweigsamkeit fast unheimlich. „Boerne, wann haben Sie eigentlich Ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt?“, fing er schließlich von sich aus ein Gespräch an.  
„Gar nicht.“  
„Wie, gar nicht?“  
Boerne guckte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe für Weihnachten nichts eingekauft. Mir reicht das, was ich noch daheim habe.“  
„Bekommen Sie dieses Jahr denn keinen Besuch von Ihrer Schwester?“  
Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann fahren Sie zu ihr?“  
„Nein.“ Nun wandte sich Boerne mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. „Hanne hat es dieses Jahr vorgezogen, über Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie ins Warme zu fliegen.“  
Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Boerne die nächsten Tage ganz alleine ...? Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Boerne schon den ganzen Tag so komisch drauf war. Für einen Moment wusste Thiel nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. _Das tut mir leid für Sie_ wollte Boerne ganz sicher nicht hören. Aber es tat ihm leid. Selbst Boerne verdiente es nicht, an den Weihnachtstagen alleine zu sein. Und dann dachte er an die ganzen Einkäufe hinten im Kofferraum. Eigentlich hatte er ja sowieso viel zu viel eingekauft. Und die Gans würde auch für mehr als drei Leute reichen ...  
„Boerne ...“, fing er leise an, „wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ... morgen zum Abendessen kommen.“ Er grinste. „Dann muss ich mir das Gerede von Vadders Neuen wenigstens nicht alleine geben.“  
Boerne hob leicht die rechte Augenbraue. „Ich bezweifle ja, dass Sie mich ausgerechnet an Heiligabend bei sich haben wollen.“  
Na ja, ob Boerne ihn nun an einem normalen Tag oder an Heiligabend mit seiner Anwesenheit ... beglückte, war ihm eigentlich fast egal. Vielleicht könnte Boerne ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit ja auch hinterher beim Abwasch helfen. Und vielleicht, wenn Boerne ihn nicht allzu sehr nerven würde, würde er ihn fragen, ob er auch am darauffolgenden Tag nochmal zum Essen kommen will. Vielleicht. Aber das musste Boerne ja jetzt noch nicht wissen.  
Thiel griff nach Boernes Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie kommen.“

Dann lächelte Boerne zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.


End file.
